The Colossus of Atlantis
|image =HB Goji ep 07 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Colossus of Atlantis |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =7 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Colossus of Atlantis is the seventh episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew out at sea. Brock notices that the Calico is about to arrive at the Lost City of Atlantis, to which Quinn disregards the city as mere Myth. Shortly after Majors agrees with Brock's belief of Atlantis's existence, the Calico Crew pick up some seismic activity going on underneath them. The activity gets stronger and stronger, forcing Majors to sail the Calico out of harm's way before whatever is occurring beneath them endangers them. The activity beneath then quickly reveals itself to be a Giant City raising up from Underwater. This city is none other than the lost city: Atlantis! While viewing the emerged city however, an unknown beam of green light projected by one of the City's towers hits the Calico and immediately begins pulling them in. Majors calls on Godzilla, and the Monster King arrives just in time to hold the Calico back from being pulled into the unusual light. While holding off the Calico however, Godzilla is then struck by a Red Light being projected by the same tower and he suddenly disappears, leaving the Calico Crew (minus Godzooky, who managed to fly away) to be pulled into a compartment leading into Atlantis by the Green Light. Inside the Compartment, the walls then start to close in on the Calico Crew, threatening to crush them inside it. Luckily, Godzooky manages to break through the ceiling on the Compartment, and he rescues everyone while the Calico is left to be crushed by the Walls, stranding the group on Atlantis. Left to go find some answers, the group is forced to split up, with Quinn and Brock going to investigate an older building in the city. Entering the facility, Quinn and Brock discover Discs that document the History of Atlantis, as well as how they wound up Underwater from the Start. During a great Earthquake, the population of Atlantis were put into suspended animation by their leader, Kara-El, with the use of a "Sleep Chamber" to protect themselves from being submerged underwater. While watching the disc, Quinn and Brock learn that Atlantis also housed a Time Machine that was intended to be used by Kara-El during the time of the Quake (but never was). Through some more investigating, Quinn and Brock discover said Time Machine. Using the disc that documented the time of the Quake that sunk Atlantis, Brock and Quinn enter the Time Machine's portal and are sent back in time to when Atlantis was being sunk. Unable to convince Kara-El to use the Time Machine due to the rising waters threatening to submerge the City, Quinn and Brock are forced to join Kara-El the other Atlantians in their suspended animation as the city (like it had in the past) is submerged Underwater. Meanwhile back in the present, Majors, Pete, and Godzooky stumble across the people also in suspended animation, wondering how to wake them up. Their curiosity is cut short however when they are spotted by a Giant Robot that is patrolling Atlantis, which then attempts to kill them. As the robot hunts them down, one of its lasers accidentally strikes a building, revealing that Godzilla is inside of it and is also placed the same suspended animation as the rest of the Atlantians. Evading the Robot from hunting them down, Majors and Pete discover Quinn and Brock, also joining the Atlantians in their suspended animation, and are unable to wake them. At that moment, Majors and Pete are confronted by a Mentally-Projected Figure of Kara-El, who informs them that Quinn and Brock are safe for the time being. Kara-El also reveals that the robot pursuing them is known as "Colossus". Colossus was Atlantis's Guardian in the past, but the Earthquake that had sunk Atlantis also damaged Colossus, causing it to Malfunction. The rogue Colossus was also responsible for keeping the Atlantians in their suspended animation for thousands of years, refusing to let them go so as it could control Atlantis on its own. The only way for the Atlantians, as well as Quinn and Brock to be set free is for Colossus to be destroyed. Working together, Majors and Pete lure Colossus towards the trapped Godzilla and Godzooky manages to trick the robot into firing on Godzilla with its lasers, inadvertently freeing Godzilla from his suspended animation. With Godzilla free, the Monster King and the robot battle it out in the City of Atlantis. Despite Colossus's abilities, Godzilla manages to power through until he is trapped by the Robot constricting him with its multiple arms. Godzilla however has Colossus trapped as well as he forcefully drags the Robot out to the edge of the City and he hurls the Robot down into the Water below. The water causes Colossus to short circuit and finally fall apart, leaving Godzilla victorious and freeing the Atlantians, as well as Quinn and Brock. Grateful to the group for freeing them from Colossus, Kara-El sends the group back in time to when the Calico was still intact, that way they can have their old ship back. Back on the Calico, the group witnesses another surprise about Atlantis: The City and its people are aliens, as the entire City itself takes off into the Sky, back to its original Home World. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Colossus Gallery to be added Trivia *Two major Time Paradoxes occur in this episode and are never resolved: **When Quinn and Brock are accidentally sent back in time, they get put in suspended animation along with the Atlantians. However, when they first observe the event in which the Atlantians are put in, they are not present during the event when it was documented. Normally, this theory is known as the "Grandfather Paradox," which is the Time Traveling principle that states that any event that takes place in the past must have been part of history all along, and the time traveller can never do anything to prevent the trip back in time from happening, since this would represent an inconsistency. However, the inconsistency occurs when Majors and Pete first discover the Atlantians in their suspended animation. Quinn and Brock are not present at the time. When the Colossus attempts to kill them and they flee it, Quinn and Brock ARE present the 2nd time, thus violating this theory. **At the episode's end, the Calico Crew is sent back in time so that they can have the Calico back before it is destroyed by Colossus. However, there is only ONE Calico, thus if the Crew from the future is put on the Calico of the past, then there must also be a Crew currently present on said Calico of the past. Meaning that there are now two Calico Crew Members and just one Calico. What became of the previous Calico Crew is never resolved as the episode only focuses on the Calico Crew of the future. *This is the only episode in the Godzilla Power Hour series in which the Calico is completely destroyed. By its end however, the Calico is restored by a Time Traveling trick by Kara-El. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour